<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm by Ahogayy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277750">Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahogayy/pseuds/Ahogayy'>Ahogayy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahogayy/pseuds/Ahogayy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is entirely self indulgent and written at 4 am because it's touchstarved tokomaru hours babeyyyy!!<br/>This is a non-despair au, they're having a sleepover at Komaru and Makoto's house. <br/>Featuring Toko's gay panic, Komaru being clueless, and a more accurate depiction of DID because Kodaka's a fucking pussy who doesn't know how to do research. Also some, uh, not so wholesome thoughts. Nothing extremely explicit though.<br/>Anyway! Enjoy-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko &amp; Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Komaru got into the bed behind her, Toko expected her to stay far away and try to avoid any physical contact. Nothing more, since Komaru was already nice enough to let her share the bed instead of leaving her to fend for herself on the floor.</p><p>What Toko <em>definitely did not expect</em> was for a pair of arms to wrap around her waist, accompanied by a small noise of contentment and a chest pressed up perfectly against her shoulder blades.</p><p>Toko went completely still, terrified because 1. <em>Oh god oh fuck pretty girl hugging her alert </em>and 2. Syo wasn't helping the matter by wanting to front to tell Komaru about all of the filthy things currently happening in that head they shared. Toko nearly shivered, then remembered there is another <em>person </em>showing her <em>physical affection </em>and she had no idea what to do.</p><p>Completely unaware, Komaru just snuggled closer, tangling her legs with Toko's, with a muffled mumble of "You're warm, Toki..." sending vibrations through Toko's neck.</p><p>Toko stiffened a bit, stuck with having to listen to Syo go crazy with ideas that shall not be spoken in this moment. It made sense that she felt warm to Komaru, after all, since Toko could feel her face get redder by the second.</p><p>There was more than that, though. Komaru was comforting... and soft.... and made Toko feel safe. Her friend was holding her, and they were shielded from the world.</p><p>Komaru let out a yawn and Toko felt her hand drift a bit upwards on Toko's ribs, as if Komaru was going to cover her mouth but forgot she was holding Toko. Apparently, Komaru was too sleepy to realize it, so she just let out a grumble and pulled her other hand up higher too, basically cupping Toko's chest with her forearms.</p><p>Toko could barely breathe, she was so worried about disturbing Komaru or, even worse, causing Komaru's hands to drift up higher. On the other hand, Syo was practically begging Toko to do just that. Komaru was still apparently oblivious to their.... somewhat awkward position, and the only reason Toko could tell was because she let out a quiet snore, that would have been impossible to hear had her mouth not been directly on Toko's neck.</p><p>It took a bit, but Toko's body slowly relaxed as Syo got bored and decided to shut up. Komaru went still, her quiet snores being the only thing breaking the silence in the room. Toko closed her eyes, and let the sound of Komaru's deep, soft breathing lull her to sleep...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>